


Pieced Together

by Cbetham57



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbetham57/pseuds/Cbetham57
Summary: This is the love story of Deeks and Kensi as they were characterized in "Scattered" by Tess DiCorsi. This story is based on the timeline Tess used when she wrote her story, starting in S3 when Callen shot Janvier. You do not have to read her story to understand this one. TOTAL AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Deeks & Kensi - Yet! Excerpts from "Scattered" used with author's permission.





	1. Chapter 1

_Landstuhl Regional Medical Center_  
_U.S. Army Medical Command_  
_Lansdtuhl, Germany_  
_January 23, 2013_

_She was beautiful walking down the aisle. He still wasn’t sure how he got her to say yes – yes to starting a relationship to see what would happen, yes to taking it past ‘partners with privileges,’ Yes, I will marry you, get up, get off your knee, everyone’s looking.” But she kept saying yes…. The chaplain spoke about faith, hope, love and how the greatest of these three was love. Looking at Kensi, he knew maybe for the first time in his life, someone truly loved him*._

Deeks was deep in thought as he watched Kensi sleep. It had been a hellish 2 days. He was still trying to piece together the events - the bomb exploding, he and Morales, pulling debris off of Kensi, getting her to the ambulance, on to the chopper, to the evac hospital - that led him to watching his wife lying in a hospital bed. “His wife”. What did he ever do in his life to deserve her. To deserve to be this happy. Deeks repeated his routine of begging, pleading, threatening to hide every Twinkie they had, to get her to wake up. When failing yet again, he decided to follow Col. Carter’s orders and stretch out on the cot that was in the room. He kissed Kensi tenderly on the lips, told her to wake him up when she woke and laid down.  


Soon he was drifting off to sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________

Blood and Guts Warriors Gym  
Los Angeles, CA  
April 4, 2010

Marty Deeks had been undercover as Jason Wyler for 3 months. He’d finally worked his way in with Victor Janklow’s elite team of fighters. He also had become friends with Daniel Zuna. Zuna was the youngest and the friendliest of the group so he started to bond with him with hopes of working Zuna for information on the group, their habits and drug connections.

The next day, Deeks was at the gym doing his workout. He noticed Danny was still not in and he’d worried. Danny was religious about his workouts, never missed them. Deeks also noticed that Danny had been agitated the past few days. He was hoping to ask him about it when he saw him. As the day wore on, still no Zuna. Deeks was also feeling an underlying current of unrest with the rest of the team. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was up. Maybe it’s the buy the Detective was hoping to catch? All he knew is that he was so ready for this OP to end. He wanted to go home. To HIS home, his dog, Monty, and start surfing again. He missed the ocean and the peace he always found there.

Around midnight, “Jason Wyler” got a text from Craig Mangold, one of the warriors.

**Zuna found dead, meet at the gym!**

“What the hell!!” He dragged himself out of bed, sent a text message to Lt Bates and left his cover place. This was NOT what he needed right now.

______________________________________________________________________________

A few days later, NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye, pulled into the Warriors Gym parking lot. She checked her hair, practiced some lines as Tracy, Daniel Zuna’s grieving girlfriend, and went into the gym. She could smell the testosterone. God how she hated that smell. All she wanted to do was get in, check out Zuna’s gym mates and get out. On her initial sweep of the gym, she saw a fight cage and a line of fighters working on various bags or sparring with each other. They were muscular, all with military haircuts. 

Except one. 

At the far end of the line she noticed a fighter. She guessed 6 foot 2, but with shaggy blond hair, and not squared away as the others. She also noticed he was watching her out of the corner of his eye while trying to look busy with his workout bag. Kensi/Tracy got a strange vibe from him. She would have to have Eric check him out. Kensi made her way over to the fight cage. 

The man coaching said, “it’s sixty bucks a month to train. You bring your own equipment and we don’t have a woman’s lockers so you’ll have to change in your car.” 

“No! I’m not here to train. I am - er was a friend of Daniel’s.” Kensi hoped she was selling her cover.

“You heard?” asks Janklow.

She introduced herself as Tracy. She asked how could they still train with Daniel dying. His response, “It’s what we do!” Janklow then gathers the fighters around him, including the guy at the far end. Each of them had some sort of military attachment to their name - except Jason Wyler.

Wyler shouts out, “Yeah? How’d you hear?” He had an edge to his voice that was making her uncomfortable. Tracy explained that the police had called her. She guessed that hers was the last number Danny dialed. Wyler pushed back that Danny had a lot of numbers in cell phone. She wondered how he would know that. The fighter named Mangold told Jason to back off.

Tracy/Kensi needed to get out but she was definitely going to find out more about Wyler. Mangold asked Tracy if they could get together, she gave him her number. Jason Wyler just watched.

______________________________________________________________________________

Later in the day, Kensi and Callen went to Zuna’s house looking for more information about him. Once inside, they found his laptop [not password protected!] and a kitchen counter full of drugs and supplements. Callen was in the kitchen when Kensi was startled by the front door opening and in walked Jason Wyler.

“Whoa!” they say simultaneously. Wyler asked Tracy what she was doing here. Tracy answered that she had a key and threw the same question back at Jason. 

He showed her his key, “I live here.” Wyler/Deeks approached Tracy/Kensi. They did a circular dance never turning their backs on each other. Kensi also was trying to protect Callen in the kitchen. Jason asked what Tracy was doing with the laptop. 

“I emailed him some photos, private photos.” Tracy answered as Wyler smirked.

“You mean like the two of you watching the sunset at the Santa Monica Pier or the kind where you’re not wearing anything but a smile? 

Kensi was starting to get annoyed. “Certain kind of photos like that, they end up on the Internet”.

  
Deeks was now very intrigued. “Wow. So definitely, uh, x-rated then, huh? Nobody under 17 admitted? Well played.” 

Kensi would have been happy to leave it at that were it not for the fact that when ‘Jason Wyler’ turned to head to the kitchen, she noticed a handgun tucked into the back of his jeans which he quickly covered with his jacket. Dammit, where the hell was Callen?

She knew she had to get out of there without tipping Wyler off. She continued trying to keep him engaged in conversation trying to see what he knew. He was trying to do the same thing with her. 

Kensi took another run at trying to convince Wyler of her relationship with Zuna. “Had Danny ever mentioned me?”

Deeks said Zuna had, described her as hot. That the two liked to party hard, and as he came out of the kitchen he paused and then surprised her by saying, “Except he said your name was Kate!” Deeks slammed the laptop closed. Kensi tensed up. Deeks saw his chance and asked, “So who the hell are you?”

Kensi quickly responded, “I met him at a party, paid him for some stuff. He never delivered so I came to pick it up myself. Is that why you’re here?” 

Deeks answered, “No, cause I don’t do drugs. So maybe Danny’s connection never came through. You know who it was?” 

Kensi slid up to him seductively, eyes locked onto each other. “Well I was hoping it was you.” 

At that moment time stopped. Deeks and Kensi, stare at each other not understanding what was happening. Both felt a current coursing through their veins, heard a buzzing in their ears. They felt an oncoming collision of emotions. Neither could explain it, let alone stop it. 

Deeks, recovered first. “Or maybe you found what you were looking for before I got here? Maybe you found some cash? Maybe you should empty those pockets.” He was still reeling from whatever the hell was happening in his head/soul/heart, when there was a knock at the door. 

Deeks bumped Kensi’s shoulder as he went by her to answer the door – it’s Callen. As she turned to leave, she stared at him once more. He thanked her for stopping by and once in the cab, they again stare hard at each other. Deeks knew he would never forget those eyes or her.

Eric contacted Callen and Kensi and informed them that Jason Wyler did not exist. The team added his photo to the wall of suspects but Kensi still couldn’t shake her ‘hinky’ feeling about Wyler. She was stuck on him. To which Callen teased, “stuck, smitten, whatever.” ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam went to the gym to try and work his way in and onto the team. Deeks noticed Janklow talking to a new guy, a big, strong looking, new guy. He overheard Sam with Janklow about a spot on the warriors. He made his way over to them and protested saying he had earned that spot. 

Janklow told the two fighters they would fight it out for the spot that night. Sam just smirked at Wyler thinking he had him right where he wanted him. That night, the team watches from OPS. Wyler and Sam went at it. Sam won by knocking out Wyler. 

Kensi was waiting outside for Sam when Wyler came out of the shadows and started fighting Sam. Suddenly LAPD appeared and arrested them both. Hetty was furious and contacted Parker Center and the Chief of Police.

It was quiet in the holding cell at the West LA precinct of LAPD. Both combatants were sitting in adjoining cells. Sam tried to goad Wyler into a conversation when an officer came to let Wyler out. Wyler smirks, thinking he was in the clear when two seconds later Sam was released.

Deeks looked at Sam and asked. “Who are you?” 

Sam glared back. “I was just about to ask you the same thing.” 

All of a sudden Hetty appeared and made introductions. 

“Sam Hanna, NCIS, meet Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD, who was undercover. Ain’t that a kick in the head.”

A short time later, Marty Deeks was at the boatshed/safe house for NCIS. He was sitting across from whom he now knew as Agent G. Callen, Agent Sam Hanna and Agent Kensi Blye. He explained what he had hoped to accomplish by fighting Sam in the alleyway. He tried to get them to talk to him but all he got were three stone faces. So he decided to poke them a bit to see what would happen. When he got nothing from Sam and Callen, he turned to Kensi.

“And you…well first I wasn’t sure about you but those internet photos really sold me. So riddle me this, did you plan that or maybe . . . maybe that happened in real life?” 

Kensi was having none of his nonsense. “Crashing in the spare bedroom, is that the best you could do?”

Deeks eyebrows rose. ‘OK, feisty’ he thought. “I was vamping.” 

Kensi huffed, “Oh you are lucky I didn’t shoot you myself.” Kensi still had not shaken the electrical charge she felt back at Zuna’s house when they were face to face. Something about those blue eyes.

The discussion among the four continued. At times it was slightly agitated, until Callen suddenly thanked Deeks for his help. Deeks felt his case being railroaded away and started to protest when Hetty suddenly appeared and announces it was now a joint investigation. Deeks and Sam would stay undercover together.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The pieces of the case kept coming together. Callen and Kensi went to Davis’ house to question him some more when squad cars pulled up. As the agents got close, they found the body of Craig Mangold. Also arriving was Det. Deeks. 

He asked what happened as Davis was now approaching the house. Kensi, Callen and Deeks pulled their weapons. Davis got out of the car and Callen cuffed him and led him away to the shock of Deeks.

“Oh come on Callen, let me at least hear his story?” 

Callen told Deeks they had it under control. 

Kensi paused as she passed Deeks and said, “thanks Deeks for everything!” 

Deeks turned to follow her answering, “What? No hug?” And just like that she is gone. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling from earlier. Those mismatched eyes. He had never seen anything like them. She had a strength, a fierceness about her that he had never encountered before. Most of the women he “met” were pretty but not much else. He didn’t have time for serious relationships. But he started to think that he could maybe make an exception for her. Deeks thought he had a type, maybe he was wrong. Realizing he would probably never see her again, he went back to the station and to the ass chewing he was sure was coming his way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In a dark bar later in the afternoon, Deeks sat, drinking a cup of coffee. Wavy hair, mismatched eyes, could shoot a gun, total badass. Kensi Blye had invaded his senses and it was making him crazy. He was deep in thought when someone called his name and startled him out of his thoughts. 

“Detective Deeks?” It was Hetty, Kensi’s boss.

“Hetty, who doesn’t have a last name.” He turned to see her approach his stool.

“It’s Lange, Hetty Lange”

Hetty commiserated with Deeks about their day. She then slid a folder to him. She wanted him as the LAPD Liaison Officer to work with her team at NCIS. Marty went through the folder and saw his life on paper. He just stared at her. “Who are you guys?”

She offered him a pen. “No need to date it.”

As he took the pen from Hetty’s, hand a buzzing started in his ears warning him of something. But what? He remembered that same buzzing during his encounter with Kensi Blye. Kensi. He would see her! Get to work with her. He certainly had nothing holding him at LAPD. He liked being a cop, it’s who he was, but maybe he could be something more. Deciding a change might be a good thing, he signed the papers. 

Hetty gave him instructions along with directions to the Mission. She had a strange smile on her face as she left. Deeks wasn’t sure what to make of it. It was just a new job, that’s all. A chance at a clean slate with a new team nothing more. 

Right?

[TBC]  
______________________________________________________________________________  
* Excerpt from “Scattered” by Tess DiCorsi - used with the author’s kind permission.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeks begins his duties as LAPD liaison for Office of Special Projects.  
> [Fame first aired 4/27/2010]

Los Angeles, CA

Sunlight filtered through the curtains in Deeks bedroom. He decided against his morning surf. The previous evening he received a text from Hetty Lange, Operations Manager for NCIS, Office of Special Projects, reminded him of the location of their base of operations and the time he was to report.

As Deeks showered his mind wandered to the change that was about to happen with his life. Lt. Bates was not all that unhappy to see him leave. He warned him not to screw up and to keep that “tea sipping svengali” away from him.  Apparently Hetty scared Bates. Good. To. Know.

He thought about his last interactions with Agents Callen and Hanna. They were not overly friendly to him. That’s okay, he was used to that at LAPD. He was not about to be bullied either. However he did not want to come across as a hardass. So maybe, he would dumb things down a bit, get the lay of the land, observe and stay off their radar. His own personal undercover OP as it were, for now.

There was also the amazing Special Agent Kensi Blye. God, those eyes. They had haunted his dreams since he first looked into them.  They gave her an exotic, mysterious look which enhanced her already gorgeous features. ‘Come on Marty boy, snap out of it!’ He was not sure what had happened to him, but there was something going on with his soul that had him….confused, energized, stunned, and something he was not sure he could even name.  He had no idea what was in store with her. He just hoped he survived it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deeks pulled up to the address Hetty gave him. ‘Well this can’t be right’, Deeks thought. It was a rundown mission with a condemned sign. Suddenly a text message appeared on his phone.  

**_Come in Mr. Deeks_ **

OK that was freaky. As he came through the door, he saw Hetty standing at the end of a tunnel that emptied into a large open area.

”This area is commonly referred to as the ‘bullpen’, Mr. Deeks. Welcome.” 

Marty slowly turned around taking in the sights and sounds. People were bustling about getting their day started. Hetty started him on his tour.

He first met Eric Beale, Tech Operator and Nate Getz, Operational Psychologist. Both were in the Operations Center, which everyone shortened to “OPS”, reviewing film from a previous case. Nate excused himself with a promise to catch up later and went to the gym for his morning workout.  Deeks spent some time talking to Eric about the Zuna case as Eric showed him what he does for the team. Deeks was pretty impressed. He also found out that Eric surfs and they made plans to meet at one of Eric’s favorite spots. He could be a good source of information about this new team.

Deeks wandered downstairs and sat at the desk Hetty said he could use.  She told him a bit about Dom and his kidnapping. This might make things more complicated. It would be difficult to be accepted, he thinks, if he was seen as a replacement for Dom.  He sat down nervously and hoped for the best. 

Just as he sat down, Callen, Nate and Sam approach their desks. 

“That seat is taken!” 

Sam snapped angrily. Deeks jumped out of the seat, maybe already regretting his decision about coming here. Hetty appeared and spoke to Sam in an attempt to calm the situation. Hetty explained that she was the one to tell Deeks to sit there, that he was joining them as their liaison and that he was not replacing Dom but filling a need that she felt was necessary for the team.  She then sent them up to OPS for a new case. She sighed, hoping that her decision to bring in the detective would not cause more problems than the team was already having still dealing with Dom’s disappearance.

Up in OPS Kensi and Eric were chatting. 

“Deeks really? Kensi asked. 

Eric responded, “Deeks really, LAPD Liaison.” 

“That’s the best they can do?” 

The doors open and in came Sam, Callen, Nate and Deeks. 

“Oh hello Deeks”, she tried to sound cheerful.

Deeks was having none of it, tapping the desk. “Hi Kensi, oh and it’s the best they can do.” 

Kensi was mortified, Deeks was satisfied, score one for Deeks. A very sheepish “sorry” came from Kensi. “Forgiven!” was his pleasant response.  He joined the team around the console for the case briefing.

Deeks felt good about his contribution to the discussion. Sam got testy when he thought Deeks was disrespecting a naval officer.  Deeks stood firm in his assessment as it pertained to the case and Aubrey Darva. The team agreed to go out to the scene all “happy” they had a liaison officer at their disposal. 

“Yeah, good thing” Deeks mumbled.

Sam and Callen jumped into one car together, Deeks followed Kensi to her car and got in. The car ride to the scene was quiet. Deeks was giving his driver the silent treatment to let her know he didn’t appreciate her comment from earlier. Kensi tried to discreetly size up Deeks, especially after their “unfortunate” exchange this morning. 

She was usually pretty good at reading people but she got nothing from him. Her mind started to wander to the last time she saw him. Deeks spent the drive watching the sights go by, trying not concentrate on the weird sensation he was feeling.  Both seemed to be remembering the spark that happened between them at Zuna’s house. Neither of them having the courage to speak about it.

Deeks was also starting to re-evaluate this latest career choice. He was not going to kiss anyone’s ass. Hetty requested his services and actually made him feel good about this opportunity.  As they pulled up to the crime scene, Deeks saw all those shields, recognized many of them and realized that this was probably going to be the shortest stint of liaising the world had ever seen.  Deeks tried to stall but both Callen and Sam’s goaded him to get him moving. As expected, he was ignored by LAPD. Kensi went in and was granted access to the scene in 2 minutes and even took a cheap shot at Deeks while she was at it. Fantastic!

The team made short work of the car and scene.  Deeks noticed that Lt. Roth had a wrist stamp from a hot L.A. nightclub called Balm. Sam and Callen went back to OSP while the detective and Kensi went to Aubrey’s house. Deeks was filling Kensi in on Aubrey’s family background and putting up with Kensi’s snide remarks. Deeks had a gift for retaining information. It’s what made him good at his job as an undercover operative. If he can’t remember a lot of info quickly, he would get himself killed. 

‘God she is so high strung’, he thought. Deeks noticed a man taking luggage in the front door but didn’t get any kind of sinister vibe so he moved on. Mr. Darva was very cooperative and concerned for Aubrey. Once Kensi and Deeks checked her bedroom, they left and went back to the mission.  

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric had spent the morning scrubbing the internet for clues. He had received the voice recording system from the car from LAPD.  “Club king” was all they could make out. Deeks shared with the team that kingpins and other undesirables went to Balm because there were no cameras and no witnesses ever. He did have an idea though.

He suggested that he can get them into the club to see if they could find any information. Kensi would be easy. Deeks had an alias that was a regular there. Callen was going to be the challenge. He needed to be able to flash a lot of cash.  Sam jumped at the opportunity to poke at Deeks. 

“Yeah? Tell you what, why don’t you go ask Hetty for that temp!” 

Deeks shot Sam a dirty look,  “Ok, I will just go ask.” 

Sam smirked, Kensi and Callen watched as the detective wandered over to Hetty’s office.

To everyone’s surprise, especially Deeks, Hetty presented Callen with a credit card sporting a hefty $50,000 limit. 

“It’s a trick somewhere?”  Sam growled. 

“No, no trick, just asked nice,” answered Deeks. 

Kensi just stared in amazement. Deeks left to make arrangements at the club, Callen and Kensi headed to  wardrobe and then were off to the club.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callen with a smug Kensi approached the bouncer and announced their party. The greeter promptly told the couple to get to the back of the line. Just in a nick of time “Tim” showed up, vouched for the two and led them into the club. The three were enthusiastically greeted by Sapphire, the club hostess. Kensi couldn’t help notice how “friendly” she and Tim were with each other.  She also was trying to understand why she would even care?

Callen was impressed with how Deeks moved around the club, while Kensi continued to make snide comments about his relationship with Sapphire. 

“God, you are like a bull instead of a tiger” Deeks remarked. 

A waitress brings out an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and glasses which Deeks took to their table. Kensi did a quick sweep of the club and stopped. 

“I don’t believe it! Callen, my twelve o’clock, Aubrey Darva, alive.” Callen came up behind Kensi and noted, “And well enough to party.”

Kensi went to try and make contact with Aubrey. Deeks went along to “help”. 

“I’m going to call you Fern, Ok?” 

“Oh! Don’t you dare call me Fern!” Kensi warned. 

“Fern, baby girl, it’s been a long time.” 

He knew he was pushing her buttons but he needed her good and pissed off for this part of their cover to work. He had not worked with her and had no idea of what her skills were. Could she wing it? He decided to treat her like a newbie and take control of the situation until he could completely assess her skills. Deeks knew he had succeeded when he was treated to a loud, “No! I’m Not Interested!”

Kensi forcefully shoved past him just as Aubrey Darva walked between the couple. Kensi took off following Aubrey to the ladies room, Deeks smiled, quite pleased with himself. He wondered if his new partner was the type to hold a grudge?

“Fern” was able to make a connection with Aubrey in the ladies room. They sat in a private booth and talked about their sobriety journey. Just then “Chaz”, grabbed Aubrey to talk to her. At first Aubrey refused and Kensi told him to leave, but he insisted and pulled Aubrey away.  Kensi warned Callen and he told her not to break cover. Kensi agreed until she saw Chaz slap Aubrey and tried to force her to leave with him at gunpoint. 

The two agents and detective formed a triangle around the suspect.  

Deeks announced, “I got this Callen.” 

“Need you to move Deeks” was his response. 

Chaz turned towards Deeks with his gun raised. Deeks dropped to the ground. Callen took the shot and killed Chaz.  Kensi pulled Aubrey to her side and told her that she was an agent and her name was NOT Fern. Kensi was going to kill Deeks for that name. How on earth could he possibly think she would have a name like Fern? Kensi walked Aubrey out of the club and took her to the boatshed for questioning.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two woman sat in interrogation. Aubrey told Kensi what she could about her relationship with Brian Roth. She was visibly shaken with the news of his death.  She told Kensi how she was being used with regards to the robberies. She then asked Kensi to take her home with the promise to help with what she knew. Meanwhile at the mission, Deeks and Callen followed up on the other activities at the club.  Callen’s card was checked and they now had a possible lead to the robberies and Deeks passed it along to LAPD.

Kensi took Aubrey home and searched her bedroom looking for anything belonging to Brian Roth. She found his phone under the bed. Aubrey remembered that Brian asked if he could get something to eat and she told him to help himself to the fridge in the main house. Meanwhile back in OPS the guys were reviewing Roth’s timeline with Eric. Deeks suggested that maybe Roth was shot over a gambling debt. One of Roth’s shipmates said he liked to play poker. Sam had a thought and said he would be right back. 

He returned with Roth’s backpack and emptied the contents on the center console in OPS. Eric noticed the deck of cards. It was a who’s who of the most wanted terrorists in the Middle East. The king of clubs was Hassad Al-Jahiri. Maybe this was Brian Roth was trying to say.

At the Darva house, Kensi was in the kitchen of the main house. As she closed the fridge, she smelled fresh paint right near the fridge. She checked the wall right beside it and it was tacky. She then started to recreate a sequence of steps Brian could have taken. As she was on the floor looking for casings, she saw a pair of legs on the other side of the table. She quickly took out an earring and got up acting like she was looking for it. She came face to face with Hassad Al-Jahiri. Everyone in OPS was seeing what Kensi was seeing. Deeks felt a panic in his chest. That was his partner and she was either the bravest woman he ever met or very foolish. Either way, he needed to get to her.

Callen, Sam and Deeks raced across town to get to the Darva house. In the meantime Kensi was able to get Aubrey away from “Uncle Steve”. She told her to get as far away from the house as possible. Kensi then went back into the kitchen to keep an eye on Al-Jahiri. It was going well until Aubrey’s stepfather Ben came in and called out to “Agent Blye”. Kensi was then taken by Jahiri’s men.   Kensi told Ben about Jahiri and all that he had done. Ben was shocked and warned Hassad that he would call the police. Jahiri’s men attacked Ben and subdued him and then they turned their attention to Kensi.

Callen pulled up to the Darva house. Deeks went to the back of the house. Sam and Callen went to the front door as Jahiri was about to slit Kensi’s throat. Callen knocked and showed the King of Clubs from the terrorist deck of cards that Roth had in his backpack. Callen demanded to speak their boss. They broke through the door. Kensi flipped away from her captors as Sam got to her side. Callen fired at Jahiri as Deeks came up from behind. Callen’s shot hit Jahiri who dropped his gun. But then Jahiri reached for a second gun. Callen froze as Deeks toke the shot and dropped Jahiri. Callen turned to Deeks, a shocked look on his face.

“Oh come on. What? You had some Superman double backflip where you can dodge bullets? I mean you can’t tell me that I shouldn’t have taken that shot?” 

“No, I’m glad you did” Callen answered. Sam just smirked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the mission, Deeks asked Sam for permission to sit at the desk. Sam nodded, even smiled - a little. Deeks reported that Sapphire and her girls were cooperating and that the burglary ring was solved.  

“Even got a compliment from my boss” Deeks said with fake pride. 

Callen chided, “that make you feel all gooey inside?” 

“Like a warm chocolate cookie” Deeks smirked.  

Sam scoffed, “are you one of those guys who need external validation and coddling?” 

“Only from you Sam. You want to coddle me?” was Deeks retort.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, Kensi was waiting on a bench outside the hospital when Aubrey came out.  She talked about how Ben was always there for her. She never knew her real dad. Kensi suggested that maybe she didn’t need to. She had someone who had always been there and probably always would be. Kensi gave Aubrey a hug and wished her well.

Deeks watched the exchange from his position on the hood of Kensi’s car.  She came to him with a cup of coffee which she carefully balanced on his forehead.  

As he removed the cup and took a sip he said, “Gulls are coming in. That means there is going to be wicked swells in the bay by the morning.”

 “You surf?” Kensi asked.

 “Yep!” was his response. 

She continued, “Well surf early. I’m sure Hetty told you we start at 9:30. Though . . . . after your liaising today, I’m not sure why we’d have you back?” 

And then Deeks said something Kensi was not expecting. 

“Yeah, I’m not coming in tomorrow.” Kensi was stunned.  

“LAPD OP I’ve been trying to set up for months, all the pieces came together about an hour ago. Going undercover tonight.” 

Kensi asked “how long?” 

He answered, “don’t know, cover’s pretty deep.” 

Kensi watched as Deeks got up off the hood of her car. She felt a little sad. She doesn’t exactly like him but he proved to be capable well except with liaising. He did save her and Callen at the Darva house. Had helped them with access to Balm. He’s kinda cute. Wait? Why in the world would she think that? NO! He was not her type. 

“Don’t worry Fern, I’ll be back!” 

He smiled as he brought her out of her thoughts. They got in the car and headed back to the mission.

Kensi watched Deeks out of the corner of her eye as she drove. Deeks just relaxed, drank his coffee and waited her out.  He was not giving her anything about him until he got a better handle on her. She seemed to be a reflection of Callen and Sam’s opinions but he got a sense that she could be so much more if she just allowed herself.  Kensi tried to make small talk. Asked about his mission, his cases at LAPD, his personal life – girlfriend? At that, Deeks saw the chink he was looking for. She might be interested in him. ‘OK’ he thought. If I am patient, this could be good. He basically said a lot of nothing, generic things. Kensi wasn’t sure what to make of him.

When they got back to the mission, Deeks went straight to Hetty to inform her of his undercover operation. She had known about the possibility of him leaving temporarily to go back to LAPD. She wished him well and offered assistance if needed. Deeks then went to the bullpen where he was surprised to see Kensi still at her desk. Sam and Callen had left already but Kensi waited. Why, she wasn’t sure, she just needed to. Deeks asked if she had time to get something to eat. He was hungry and wanted to get something before he went under. She said sure and they went to their cars.  He led her to a part of the beach where the food trucks park.

“I’m sorry this isn’t fancy but given my time constraints” his voice trailed off.

“It’s fine, I like the trucks” she answered.  

They found a spot on the sand, sat and started to eat. Deeks watched in fascination as Kensi inhaled her dinner. He had never seen anything like it. He knows guys that don’t ate like that or that much. It was like dinner and show. Kensi noticed that Deeks was staring. 

“What?” she growled with her mouth full. 

“Nothing, I was just…uh...nothing” Deeks shook his head.  

Deeks looked out toward the ocean, listened to the surf hit the shore, breathed in the smell. He knew he would not be here for quite some time and needed to gather as much of it in his mind and his lungs as he could.  He also won’t be seeing Kensi. That made him a little sad and that confused him.

Kensi watched as Deeks stared out towards the ocean. What was it about this guy? She got a sense that he was not who he seemed to be. Who was he and what was he hiding? He also seemed distracted. Was it the undercover?  She wanted to ask but she didn’t know how. She was worried about him and she didn’t understand why she would be. 

She barely knew him and that,  in and of itself caused an alarm to go off in her head. Deeks stood up, offered his hand to assist her. She refused. She needed no one.  He chuckled. They went back to their cars. “Well” Deeks said, “I will see you, when I see you. Try not to miss me too much Fern.” 

“Good luck” Kensi offered.

They stood there not sure what to do. Kensi offered a handshake to him, he looked at her hand, shrugged and accepted it. Once again, that buzz that surprised them at Zuna’s house, struck again. The bolt that shot up their arms caused them to release their hands simultaneously.  She nodded curtly, got in her car and lefts. She watched Deeks in her rearview mirror. Deeks got in his car, shook his head in bewilderment and took off to his precinct.

Both of them trying to shake off the current of electricity that hit them once their hands touched and was still coursing through their veins.

 

[TBC]


	3. Human Traffic [first aired 9/21/2010]

 

 

 

The first thing Marty Deeks noticed was that there was a persistent ringing in his ears.  Also his head was killing him, his face was stinging and overall he felt like he had the worst hangover known to mankind. What the hell happened?

He laid on a filthy mattress in what looked like a flophouse of some kind. He heard a TV in the background. He still couldn’t make out what was being said. Is that Spanish he heard?  

“Ok Marty boy, let’s get it together.  Try to remember.” Deeks closed his eyes.

He remembered being with Emilio Ortega and his bodyguard Luis Fellano in their car. The gate to the parking garage was stuck. Ortega told Deeks to get out and force the gate open. Then . . . . Boom! He remembered the explosion. He wasn’t sure who grabbed him but they shoved him in a car and left quickly. They took him to a house out of town and he was “seen” by someone that he was pretty sure was not a medical doctor. The next thing he remembered was waking up. He overheard several of Ortega’s men talking about Lazik being in town. That was huge, it meant the delivery time was getting close.  

“Shit, I need to get a hold of Jess” Deeks thought. As he was going past the room with the TV he saw Jess’ picture on the TV and the remains of a bombed out car.

“NO!!!” 

Deeks yelled, ran out of the house and just kept running. His heart was racing, and he was having trouble breathing.  “Oh my God, Jess!” What should he do? Who could he call? Something in the back of his still throbbing head warned him against calling LAPD. Deeks made it back to where he left his car and got in.  He looked at his phone contacts and saw the one name who just might be able to help.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensi’s day started with Sam warning her NOT to ask Callen to come stay with her.  She chuckled at the list Sam recited of Callen’s nocturnal habits. Maybe he was right - not a good idea.  She dropped her bag on the desk as she saw their team leader head up the steps. A case already? The team was standing in OPS listening to Hetty and Eric tell them about Deeks’ disappearance. 

She was staring at the remains of the car that had been bombed, killing Ortega and Fellano.  She didn’t even want to imagine that Deeks was there also. Her stomach was in a knot, much like the one she had during Dom’s disappearance.  She did not want to go through that again. She couldn’t go through that again. Hetty brought her out of her thoughts as she told the team that Det. Jess Traynor was at the boatshed to brief them on the case Deeks was working on.

As Jess explained Ortega’s background, Kensi couldn’t help but notice how confident, poised and determined Det. Traynor was about this case. It seemed personal to her. Kensi did a double take when Jess started to refer to Deeks as “Marty”. She never thought about calling him by his first name. Come to think of it, he never said he cared one way or the other. He talked a lot, but now that she thought about it, never really said anything of consequence.

The team escorted Det.Traynor out to her car. Jess was still holding things back which irritated Callen. Kensi thought she had feelings for Deeks. The team discussed options and wanted to ask Traynor one more question. As they turned to call her back, the car exploded into a ball of flames.  Kensi was now very worried about Marty Deeks.

Callen and Sam talked to the LAPD detective on scene. A Frank Scarli.  He was understandably angry. He growled at them to mind their business and stay out of his way. That surprised them. Why wouldn’t he want their help? He also did not seem all that concerned about Deeks.  Scarli made a comment that Traynor was a handful. The team met back at the mission to try and figure out what to do next.

Hetty’s phone rang while she was in the firing range talking to Callen. She had just told him to do whatever he needed to do to find Deeks.  When she finished her call, she said, “Find Lazik” and left. Callen watched her leave. He decided to follow her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hetty sat at a back table in the bar where she first met Deeks. A lone figure approached. He looked exhausted, slightly the worse for wear and with a haunted look in his eyes. 

“We were beginning to think you were dead” she said to him.  

Deeks answered, “not yet, maybe tomorrow.” 

Hetty pushed, “you’re not too badly hurt?”  

“I’m stinging all over here”, was his answer. 

She could see that he was struggling. “So why did you call me instead of the LAPD?” 

“Because LAPD would have just shut down the operation and pulled me off of it.” 

“There is no operation, Mr. Deeks, the operation died with Detective Traynor.” Hetty did not mean to sound so brusk but she needed Deeks to think clearly without emotion.

Deeks knew he had one shot to make his pitch. “Listen, Lazik is in town. My friendly vet told me and as soon as Emilio’s bodyguards found out they split.  This is a scary guy, Lazik.” 

Hetty asked, “so you think he is responsible?” 

“You kidding”, responded Deeks, “who doesn’t?” 

Hetty countered, “well, the LAPD seems to think that Emilio had a lot of enemies.”

“No. No. No. It’s got to be Lazik. Alright, every time he called, they would argue.  Emilio was setting up a pipeline for Lazik to smuggle girls out of Mexico. We’re talking about abducted, underage and drugged” Deeks voice broke thinking about them, “drugged girls.” the last part came out as a whisper. 

Hetty sat there stunned, “but you have no proof.” 

Deeks pleaded, “yeah, because the first shipment would have been the proof.” 

“So what exactly do you want from me Mr. Deeks?” 

Deeks took a breath, “to help me finish what we started. Lazik put a lot of money into this. He’s not going to want to turn his back on that.  He is looking for a replacement for Emilio, that’s all I want.” He looked Hetty in the eye, hoping she saw his determination and also the need to finish this for Jess. He needed to finish this to repay her for probably getting her killed.

Hetty gave Deeks a key to one of her safe houses with instructions to call her in the morning. He left the bar and carefully made his way there, trying not to be seen by anyone. Once at the house, he grabbed his bag from his car and went in. 

He stood in the shower for what felt like forever. Wanting to forget what happened. Blaming himself for what happened to Jess. Wanting out of this OP so bad, but knowing he had to finish. He tried to figure out what went wrong. Who knew what and why he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was not right at LAPD. Once he was showered, he crashed on one of the beds. He was still feeling the effects of the sedative that was forced into him earlier and he fell right to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Deeks did as Hetty asked and called her. He assured her that he was feeling better and was going to make contact with Lazik.  She asked him to wait so that the team could back him up, but he said that might cause Lazik to get spooked. Truth be told, he was still not feeling “part of that team” and did not have faith that they would be willing to help him, let alone follow his lead.  Sam calling him “temp” nonstop kept running through his mind. No, he needed to do this on his own.

Deeks contacted Lazik. Told him what happened to Ortega. Asked if they could meet, said he had everything arranged for the shipment to come in.  Lazik agreed and told him to meet him at an abandoned power plant just outside of LA. 

Deeks went into the dark plant. The only light was the sun shining through the concrete pillars.  Radovan Lazik stood with several bodyguards. The men shook hands. One of the bodyguards was checking Deeks for weapons and wires as Lazik took a call.

As he concluded his call he turned to face Deeks, “Sorry. My wife.” 

Deeks just looked at him. 

“What, you’re surprised I have wife? Lazik asks.  

“Everybody’s got to have somebody, right?”  Deeks responded. 

Lazik complimented Deeks on his bravery in coming to see him.  Deeks acknowledged that Emilio screwed up and tried to distance himself from it. Deeks then made his case to be the replacement. Lazik stepped towards Deeks with a half smile and said,

“You are very persuasive”

“Thank you”

“But I am afraid, it’s not going to work.”

“It can work, you just have to give me a chance.”

It was then that Lazik looked Deeks in the eye. “Shame, working with you would have been so much more interesting then Emilio.” 

Deeks answered, “still can be.” 

“No it cannot be . . . Mr. Deeks. Pardonne moi, Detective Deeks, LAPD. Shame, my wife would really like you.” Every gun was now pointing at Deeks.

_ Detective Deeks _

When Lazik said his name, Deeks heard the timer on his life expectancy clock go off.  ‘Time’s up Marty!” he thought. Funny, he thought the myth about your life passing before your eyes was silly. That is until you started seeing your own. His playback reel was full of his father’s fists, his mother’s tears and a lot of bruises.  There was also college, law school, the public defender’s office, the academy, Ray, Kip, Monty, surfing, many lovely ladies and Kensi Blye. 

_ Kensi  _

He would never get to know Special Agent Kensi Blye. A heavy regret filled his heart.  He hardly knew her but something told him that he was about to miss out on something magical.

Lazik’s goons started beating on him and then Lazik took his turn. Deeks replied to Lazik by spitting blood on his shoes and snarked about interpol knowing what was going on his bedroom.  He was rewarded with some more well placed body blows.

Deeks then heard a car rev its engine and one of the guards went to see what was going on.  Deeks was on his knees waiting for the bullet to the head that he knew was coming. His head snapped up at a familiar voice. It couldn’t be? Callen? How? Deeks was never one to believe in a higher power but at that moment he was thanking anyone who was listening.  

He watched as Callen offered what looked to be a block of cocaine but also noticed that he suddenly stepped to the side of the bodyguard. He knew why when he saw the red laser dot appear on the left knee of the guard. As the shot hit the guard’s knee, Deeks shoved himself away from Lazik and dove behind a pillar.

Gunshots rang out echoing throughout the concrete structure.  Deeks noticed a revolver and grabbed it as Sam and Callen chased the suspects to the lower level.  Deeks checked the weapon, took a couple of deep breaths and followed. There were more shots fired and then quiet.  Deeks continued through the maze, when he heard steps, he drew his weapon and was face to face with Sam Hanna.

“A couple of more minutes I think I could have taken them all.” Deeks offered. 

“Hey Deeks, good to see you” Sam greeted him. 

“Good to see you too Sam.” 

At that point, he heard Kensi yell for the team and came down the steps. 

“Told you I be back” Deeks smirked. 

“Oh shut up” was her response.  

She would never admit the relief she felt seeing him. He just stared in wonder at her. She was there and so was he - alive.  He also looked over to Callen and Sam. They were there... for him. Maybe they could be a team after all. Deeks shared what Lazik had told him about Emilio paying off a dirty cop. Kensi told him, that they knew and that it was Traynor. Deeks just looked at her. He knew differently.

The team went to the mission. Deeks told them the story about Jess’ cousin Christina. Told them how she had been working for years to get justice for her including trying to get legislation to deal with the trafficking of minors.  Jess knew there was a leak at LAPD and had been working Ortega to find out who it was, while Deeks kept working Lazik. 

Deeks had figured out that it was Frank Scarli once he was able to compare the information that the team had with the info that he had been giving to Jess. The team made a plan to catch Scarli.  Deeks contacted his boss, Lt. Roger Bates and told him what had happened to Jess Traynor and how his cover had been blown. He agreed to let NCIS handle the arrest so no one at LAPD could find out and warn Scarli.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarli approached Deeks’ red Malibu and got in.  Deeks offered him a cup of coffee. Deeks used to have coffee often with Scarli.  Now he just wanted to pour it all over him. He needed to remain calm and finish this for Jess.  Deeks played the innocent, waiting for Scarli to slip up and he did. Once Deeks spoke about Jess’ cousin, Frank knew it was over and pulled his revolver on Deeks.  

“If Lazik hadn’t killed them, I would have!” He told Deeks.

Just then the car was surrounded by the NCIS team.  Deeks could not get out of the car fast enough. 

“Did you get all that?” he asked.  Callen assured him, “Every word”.

As the cuffs were being put on Scarli asked 

“So tell me Deeks, how was she in bed huh?” 

Deeks saw red. 

“What did you say?” Deeks moved closer to Scarli. “Ask me again?” Deeks was seething.  “Ask me again!” 

Deeks pulled his gun and pointed it right at Scarli’s face. 

“Ask Me Again! ASK IT AGAIN!!” Deeks screamed.  

Callen told Deeks he wasn’t worth it. But it wasn’t until he heard Kensi’s voice telling him to put down his gun that he did. Deeks lowered his weapon and expelled the bullet. Sam took the gun from Deeks as he turned toward Sam.  Sam gave him a wink and a nod. Deeks then turned back to Scarli and landed a fist to his jaw and then proceeded to wail on his midsection until Callen grabbed him around his waist and pulled him away.

Deeks twisted out of his grasp and walked away.  Kensi got in front of him, placed her hand on his chest and tried to stop him but he kept moving as if he didn’t even see her.  He just wandered off, Kensi watched, hurting for him. LAPD took Scarli away. Deeks left the scene without anyone noticing. The team returned to the mission.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensi was still at her desk when Hetty approached her.  She handed her a slip of paper and suggested that she should go check on her partner. 

“Partner?” she asked. 

“Yes Miss Blye, your partner.” 

Kensi looked at the piece of paper. She had liked Dom but she had never been completely convinced that he had it in him to be a field agent.  There was something about Marty Deeks. She knew he had skills. At first she thought he was a jerk, didn’t care about the job. But seeing his reaction to Jess’ death and the respect he had for her plus seeing his passion for kids being stolen and sold into slavery gave her pause.  She grabbed her bag and headed out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deeks was sitting on his couch in the dark with Monty on his lap. His hair still wet from the shower. Blue eyes still wet from tears of exhaustion and guilt for possibly getting Jess killed. Angry at Scarli for selling out Jess and knowing that Scarli would have killed him too.  

His body was still aching not only from the blowback of the explosion but the beat down at the hands of Lazik and his crew.  Mostly he was feeling angry and confused and how he had never felt so helpless in his life. He had always been able to protect those close to him.  But he failed - big time. 

He was startled from his thoughts by Monty jumping up at the sound of someone knocking at his door.  Deeks grabbed his gun and went to see who was there. He was very surprised to see Kensi Blye looking back at him. Deeks opened his door.

“What do you want, Kensi?” 

His voice sounded both harsh and tired, which made Kensi wince. He was not in the mood for any shenanigans, especially not from her. He just wanted to be left alone. He knew he should probably feel grateful for the team’s help, but he just couldn’t care less right now. 

“Hetty sent me, she wanted me to check on you, Partner” was her answer.

“Partner?” Deeks asked.  

Since when were they partners? Kensi stood in the doorway with a six pack of beer down by her side, rocking on her toes, waiting for something to happen.  Deeks stepped aside and with a wave of his arm, invited her in. Kensi was then greeted by Monty. 

“He’s cute” she offered as she stooped down to pet him.  

Monty wagged and wiggled.  Deeks noticed their interaction. Monty was either becoming a bad judge of character or he sensed something Marty didn’t or was not willing to admit - yet. Deeks watched them curiously and tried to shake himself from his dark mood.

“I don’t mean to intrude but I...eh...we, were worried about you and I thought you might want to talk about things or not talk but anyway here I am and I brought some beer and if you want we can order food or something” she rambled. 

Deeks actually smiled at her attempt. And there it was again, that buzzing.  He pointed to the couch, he asked how she felt about pizza, she said that was fine. Deeks called his favorite place, found out she liked the same toppings he did.  They cracked the tops off a bottle each, touched them in a silent toast and sat back in silence.

Partners. 

Kensi asked about Jess Traynor, wanted to know more about her. Told him that she was impressed with her, and was very sorry about what happened. He told her that Jess was a friend. She had approached him about her case and about her cousin. How could he say no?  

Kensi tried to ask delicately if there was more to them. He at first stiffened but decided that maybe honesty might be a good approach with Kensi. Deeks told her that it was a long tough case, he was getting a bit crazy and just wanted out.  Ortega and his crew were wild and lived a lifestyle that was awful to women. There was a party during the summer complete with drugs and hookers and in order not to blow his cover he had to participate. So he grabbed a couple of joints, the oldest looking girl there and disappeared out the back door.  He then gave the girl a joint, all the cash in his wallet and left. 

He went to Jess’ cover place, ready to quit. They smoked a joint, she threw him a mercy fuck and he then slept for 12 hours.  They were not romantically involved. She was on a mission to get this guy and she was not going to let anything get in the way. And if it meant keeping Deeks sane by whatever “means” necessary, she was going to do it.  Deeks knew it and there were no hard feelings. Just regret now that he may have gotten her killed because of it.

Kensi sat there and listened and saw the pain in his eyes. She reached out and grabbed his hand. This surprised Deeks and to be honest, her also.  He looked at their joined hands and then looked into her eyes. He saw understanding but also pain. He knew about Dom and how they had found him but in the end they couldn’t save him.  

He squeezed her hand and smiled.  Just then there was a knock at the door. Kensi jumped up, dinner was on her since he had paid for their meal last time at the food trucks.  Deeks got some plates and they set up on the coffee table. Deeks turned on his TV, there was a baseball game on, but mostly they spent the evening talking about everything and nothing.

Around midnight after the beer and pizza were finished and the game was over, Kensi got up to leave.  

“When do you come back?” she asked.  

“I have a debrief with Internal Affairs about Scarli and I have to write up my report for the case.” Deeks answered. “I should be back in a few days. I’ll call Hetty when I have a better idea.” 

“Let me know if you need anything” Kensi offered.  With that she walked towards his front door.

Before he fully realized what he was doing Deeks grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Thanks Kensi for stopping by. I didn’t realize that I needed this. It meant a lot.” Kensi surprised herself by hugging him just as tight. 

“It’s what partners do.” She stepped back still in his embrace. 

He noticed the blush on her cheeks but said nothing. Kensi turned back towards the door. He walked over, opened it and said good night. He watched as she got into her car.  Kensi sat for a moment and looked at Deeks as he leaned in his doorway and he looked at her. Their eyes locked even from that distance she felt his eyes on her and he felt her eyes on him. She then started her car and drove away.

Both felt the humming that was coursing through their veins.

 

[TBC]


	4. First steps

Deeks was not looking forward to this trip into the precinct. Bates had warned him that it would probably be a hostile meeting. While Internal Affairs was “helpful” with taking down Scarli, there had been other occasions when Deeks prior dealings with IA were less than helpful. In fact it lead to his decision to go to the Undercover unit. 

As he walked the halls heading to his meeting, he felt the stares, heard the murmurs. Nothing new. What galled him was that Jess Traynor died because of a dirty cop. Frank Scarli all but said he would have killed her and had every intention of killing him.  

Where was the outrage?  

Being here was definitely not helping his mood. As much as he hated to admit it, he was looking forward to re-joining NCIS. Sam Hanna was easier to work with than most of the cops he had worked with here. Callen seemed to appreciate his skills and he now had a partner, Kensi Blye. A brief smile flashed across his face as he thought about her. He quickly suppressed that happy thought as he walked into the interrogation room

As was typical for IA meetings, accusations were made, voices were raised. At one point, Deeks almost threw a punch when it was suggested that Traynor was more to blame for her death than Frank Scarli was. Apparently Frank had friends in IA. As did Deeks’ former partner Francis Boyle. Deeks had hoped to never to hear that name again.  Bates burst into the room and dragged Deeks out. The Lieutenant threatened the investigator that if they had any more questions, Deeks union rep had better be in attendance.

As Deeks walked into Bates office he promptly put his fist into the wall, then just stood there with his head leaning against it.

“Kid, go back to NCIS and just forget about this place for a while.” Bates told him. 

Deeks’ head dropped. Great, now he doesn’t belong anywhere. 

Deeks looked at his boss and asked, “Why does nobody care that Jess was killed? Why are they protecting Scarli?” 

The Lieutenant could only shrug.  He felt his detective’s frustration and also knew IA was not perfect.  He knew about Deeks’ past run ins with them. Deeks was one of the best undercover operatives he had, and that was why he was despised.  He was grateful when Hetty Lange came to see him asking to “borrow” him for her team. Bates knew that Deeks was capable of great things, maybe he was finally going to get his shot at it. The detective shook Bates hand and headed out. 

On the way he called Hetty, told her he was finished with what he had to do at LAPD but he could really use a few days off to do laundry, get Monty from the kennel and most importantly, get his head cleared. She agreed to his request and asked that he call her if he needed anything. He threw his phone on the car seat next to him and drove towards the coast. He needed to get away and as long as there was an ocean in his view, he would be fine.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Deeks was back at LAPD, Kensi was at her desk in OSP working through her reports all the while glancing occasionally at his empty desk, the hallway leading to the main entrance, Hetty’s desk. Anywhere, trying to figure out where her partner was.  

Sam and Callen didn’t seem to notice his absence nor did they make mention of it. She hadn’t heard from him since her impromptu visit to his place after Scarli’s arrest.  Deeks was not in the best of moods, understandably, but by the time she left, he seemed better. However, voice messages and texts to him had been ignored. Hetty mentioned that he had to go to LAPD to meet with Internal Affairs as a follow-up. Deeks had told her about the meeting but Kensi was still surprised that she hadn’t heard anything from him since. Kensi was not happy with the internal upheaval she was feeling. Deeks was only recently,  her partner but with all the off time they had been spending she was experiencing a different set of feelings. She was missing him and she is pretty sure it had nothing to do with their work relationship. And that scared her.

As Kensi continued to work she suddenly felt Hetty’s presence at her desk. 

“Mr. Deeks is taking a few days to get his things in order since he had been undercover for a considerable amount of time.” At that Hetty turned and went back to her desk. 

‘Well hell’, Kensi thought why couldn’t he tell her that? She sat there feeling the need to do something, her frustration growing. Once again she called his phone and was treated to “Gone surfing” in his distinctive drawl. She threw her phone on the desk and went to the firing range.  She needed to think. Much like Deeks needed the ocean to sort his thoughts, she used the firing range to gather hers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deeks collected Monty, his surfboard and other supplies and headed to the beach. He was grateful the beating from Lazik’s crew was not so bad that he couldn’t ride the waves.  Once out on the ocean, he was able to think. He knew Bates was right, time to move on, but to what? As he was riding the waves, and thinking, a familiar buzz started in his head. It was then he noticed Monty running around on the beach chasing his ball. As his ride ended, he stood on the water’s edge and saw who he was playing with. It also explained the buzzing in his head.  

Kensi.

Deeks walked toward her. 

“Why haven’t you answered my messages?” she asked in a tone that was harsher than she had intended. 

“Since when do I answer to you?” same harsh tone back at her. “I updated Hetty, didn’t think I needed to update you.”  

They both stared at each other. Both with the same blush of regret on their cheeks for the harshness in their voices.

“I’m sorry” was said simultaneously. 

More blushing. Deeks nodded towards Kensi, a ladies first if you will.  

“I did not mean for my tone to be so terse. We’re partners, a team. I...uh...was worried about you.” she finished softly. 

‘Worried?’ Deeks thought, since when did anyone worry about him. There is a lot about this whole partner thing he needed to figure out. It seems his “partner” was dealing with something more also.

“Kensi, I am not used to partners or teams. I have been on my own for quite some time.” He mentally added not just at work. “I guess I need you to be patient with me. I will try to remember to communicate better with you. Ok?’

“Ok.” was her response.  

Kensi kept looking down at the sand trying very hard not to stare at him. She had watched in awe as he gracefully maneuvered in and out of the waves. Now she tried, unsuccessfully, not to notice the way his wetsuit hugged his broad shoulders then tapered down to his waist. A shy smile flashed across her face. 

Deeks stood there and admired that look. Admired her, as the wind started blowing her long, brown curls around her head like a halo. His gaze continued to the curve of her shapely legs that started just under her shorts and went on forever. It was then he felt a new sensation forming in his chest. It was different than anything he had experienced before but it seemed to reach from Kensi’s smile right to his heart.  A sense of peace settling within him. 

Maybe partners might not be such a bad thing after all.

[TBC]


End file.
